


No começo, um beijo

by Pipezinha



Series: Hentais de Bronze [12]
Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: F/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-08 10:59:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5494694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pipezinha/pseuds/Pipezinha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As garotas do Zodiaco não conseguem mais aguentar o excesso de timidez dos seus cavaleiros e pedem à deusa Liebe uma mãozinha.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No começo, um beijo

**NO COMEÇO, UM BEIJO...**

Cinco jovens lindinhas estavam conversando na sala da mansão Kido, numa troca de informações e risadas. O assunto era um só: o que fazer com a timidez, a própria e a de seus parceiros...

_ Não sei mais o que fazer... Toda vez que eu olho para o Shun, ele gagueja, fica vermelho e não sai nada... Mas já rocei o corpo no dele e senti que sim, ele fica excitado... – reclamava June, amazona de Camaleão – Só que eu não vou chegar e estuprar o outro, né?

_ Sei como é. Eu já flagrei o Shiryu com as mãos erguidas pra me tocar, mas quando eu me viro, ele já abaixou os braços, ficou sem graça e mudou de assunto... – tornou Shunrey. – Morro de vontade de ficar naqueles braços, de morder aqueles lábios cheios... Ai, meu Zeus, me enroscar naquele cabelo...

_ Imagine como é pro Hyoga e pra mim, que somos de pele mais clara... Parece que sofremos de uma insolação eterna, de tão vermelhos ficamos, só de trocarmos beijos no rosto. – gemeu Eire. – Ele é tão lindo, tem uns olhos...

_ O Ikki pode fazer papel de rebelde, que não respeita convenções, mas se comporta muito bem perto de mim... Bem até demais... – resmungou Mino.

_ O Seiya é um tontão! Fica ainda mais quanto está excitado... – Saori suspirou. – Gagueja, coça a cabeça, sorri e faz piadas cretinas... Mas o volume ta lá, na frente da calça jeans... O que nós vamos fazer com esses caras? Se NÓS não tomarmos iniciativa, nunca vai sair nada...

Elas se olharam, ficaram mais vermelhas e caíram na risada.

_ A gente precisava de ajuda... ajuda profissional... – Eire fez uma pausa nas risadas...

_ Tipo, um psicólogo? – tentou Mino.

_ Ou alguém mais experiente. – de repente, Saori teve uma idéia. Meio maluquinha, mas ou alguém arriscava algo diferente ou viveriam só na vontade. Resolveu não contar nada até que tudo desse certo.

As meninas continuaram a conversar, mudaram de assunto e cada uma foi pro seu lado, cuidar da vida. Menos Saori, que foi conversar com uma pessoa experiente. Essa pessoa concordou com tudo com um sorriso e ficou de começar a “ajuda” hoje mesmo.

No final da tarde, os citados tímidos começaram a chegar na mansão, vindo de treinos e cursos. A primeira vítima foi Shiryu, que chegou de um treino de taekwondo. Ele entrou no quarto, tirou a roupa pra tomar banho e entrou no box. Assim que estava totalmente ensaboado e ia pegar a escova para esfregar as costas, uma voz conhecida lhe disse:

_ Deixa, eu faço isso.

O dragão até engasgou com a água do chuveiro ao ver Shunrey nua atrás dele. Ficou sem fôlego, sem palavras, só olhando com os olhos arregalados, o queixo caído. Ela deu uma risadinha e começou a esfregar suas costas com movimentos suaves da luva de banho. Shiryu ficou vermelho, ainda mais porque sua ereção tinha ficado do tamanho da Sears Tower.

_ Shun... Shunrey... – gaguejou ele.

_ Que foi? Não está bom? Quer que eu pare?

_ Sim... NÃO!! Eu...- de repente, se resolveu. – Não quer esfregar aqui na frente também? Eu poderia esfregar suas costas enquanto isso...

A moça riu e passou para a frente. Shiryu suspirou de tesão enquanto ela passava a luva de banho no tórax musculoso, descendo pelo abdomen definido, ele mesmo passando o sabonete pelas costas dela... Shunrey ergueu a cabeça, Shiryu desceu a dele, trocaram um beijo, a mão dela alcançando um local mais sensível, envolvendo na mão e fazendo pequenos movimentos de vai e vem. Shiryu, se ainda tinha algum pensamento coerente ou autocontrole, zerou tudo. Só existia aquela mãozinha suave em seu pênis, aquele corpo redondo em suas mãos e... a necessidade de apagar aquele incêndio que percorria suas células, da cabeça aos pés.

_ Eu sempre quis fazer isso... – gemia ele, de encontro ao corpo dela. – Mas não sabia como começar... Achei que você não queria... Tive medo de te assustar.

_ To muito assustada. Nem sei como tive coragem de começar...

“Eu sei... Uma!” – comemorou uma pessoa, do lado de fora do quarto.  

Ikki estava jogando sinuca, quando Mino entrou no salão de jogos. Ele só ergueu o rosto e uma sombrancelha. Mas não disse nada. Mino vestia uma camisa amarrada na cintura e uns shorts jeans curtinho. Ikki lambeu os lábios e tentou se concentrar no jogo. Ela só acompanhava os movimentos dos músculos à amostra na camiseta regata, mas ficou encostada na outra mesa, esperando um momento certo. Que veio.

_ Quer alguma coisa, Mino?

_ Não. Só estou vendo você jogar. Algum problema?

“Todos! Como eu consigo me concentrar com você me provocando aí, com essa roupinha curta?!” – pensou ele. Mas disse:

_ Não gosto de platéia. Não quer jogar?

_ Bem, eu não sei nem pegar no taco. Você não quer me ensinar?

Ikki sorriu maliciosamente ao pensar nas possíveis interpretações dessa frase... Mas endireitou o corpo e chamou-a com o dedo. Os corpos se encaixaram, Mino sentindo já TODOS os músculos retesados do outro. Enquanto se debruçavam na mesa, com o taco nas mãos, ela empinou a bundinha e se esfregou em Fênix. Mino escutou os dentes dele baterem, e foi com voz rouca que Ikki pediu:

_ Nunca mais faça isso...

_ Isso o quê? – disse ela, com uma falsa voz inocente. – Isso? – e repetiu o gesto. – Você não gosta?

_ Esse é o problema... – A mão que estava na base do taco, perto da cintura, largou para apertar o corpo feminino. – Eu gosto até demais...

Largaram o taco no chão, Mino se esticando toda para se esfregar mais em Ikki, trocando um beijo, só virando o pescoço. Sentiu Fênix desamarrar sua camisa, puxar os shorts de uma vez e debruça-la na mesa de sinuca, uma das mãos acariciando a parte da frente, a outra segurando um certo taco de carne pela base para encaçapar o corpo trêmulo de desejo...

_ Atrevida! – rosnou ele ao seu ouvido... – Como pode me tirar do sério assim?

“Nem eu sei...mas eu devia ter feito há mais tempo...”

“Tudo tem seu tempo certo. Duas!”- marcou a pessoa, indo atrás da “terceira vítima”: Shun!

Andrômeda estava relaxando ouvindo música na sala de descanso, quando June entrou. Ela vestia um body preto, curto e uma camiseta larga por cima, deixando caída por um ombro.

_ Oh, você está aqui.

_ Sim, estou. Porque?

_ Não, por nada. Só estava com vontade ouvir música.

_ Sente-se aqui. Podemos ouvir juntos.

_ Ah, mas... eu não queria ouvir essas músicas lentinhas. Gostaria de algo mais agitado...

_ Posso por também. O que você queria ouvir?

_ Pode colocar esse CD, então, por favor? – estendeu a caixinha. Os dedos se tocaram e a eletricidade já passou por eles. Shun corou, mas colocou e olhou pra loira, que ao invés de sentar-se perto dele, como ele esperava, foi pro meio da sala.

Logo a introdução de “Lady Marmelade” se fez ouvir. Shun estranhou mas não estava preparado para o que viu: June ondulando ao som da música. Ela acompanhava o ritmo sensual da música abrindo e fechando as pernas e os braços, empinava os seios e a bunda, fazendo com que o corpo de Shun reagisse aos estímulos eróticos visuais em segundos. Ele ficou sem ação momentaneamente quando a amazona lhe chamou com a cabeça. Como num sonho se levantou e foi ao encontro dela. Mas despertou rapidinho ao senti-la deslizar o corpo encostado no dele. Sem conseguir manter o controle, abraçou-a, surpreso que conseguia dançar igual a ela, os corpos roçando, tirando faíscas, até que ao final da música, sua língua dançava com a língua dela, num beijo francês que até Camus daria dez com louvor. Quando a próxima música começou, Shun estava sem camisa, tirando a camiseta grande de June e seu body, já atacando seus seios nus, puxando-a para se deitar no chão em cima das roupas. (Ah, sim, a música era Father Figure, do George Michael). Ao som de “Everything she wants” do Wham! já estavam com os corpos encaixados, perfeitamente cadenciados ao som do baixo sem trastes. June tinha enlaçado os quadris de Shun com as pernas, permitindo que a penetração fosse mais profunda. Ele sentia como se fosse derreter, todos os sentidos apenas voltados para aquele ato: a visão de June corada, seus olhos brilhando de tesão, o cheiro daquele corpo, exalando pura sexualidade, a música cheia de gemidos, encontrando eco nos seus (Body Language, Qüeen) a pele suave ao contato de seus dedos e a carne macia e quente envolvendo seu pênis, os lábios deliciosos que aguçavam seu paladar para mais... Num gemido profundo, fechou os olhos e girou a cabeça enquanto aprofundava pela ultima vez a estocada, liberando todo o gozo na sua apaixonada parceira... Desabou ao lado dela, que lhe trouxe a cabeça para descansar nos seios:

_ Que coisa mais maluca! Eu nunca tinha dançado assim...

_ Foi bom...

_ Precisamos repetir mais vezes... – ele bocejou. – Sim, precisamos...

“Sim, precisamos... Agora que já ta ensaiado... Três!”- e a misteriosa pessoa foi atrás de novas vitimas. “Uni-duni-te, salame mingúe, o escolhido foi: Seiya!”

Pégaso estava na varanda, lendo um gibi, deitado na rede, quando Saori entrou. Lendo estava e lendo continuou. Ela aproveitou para fechar a porta, disfarçadamente. O que ela não sabia é que enquanto ela dava uma voltinha pela varanda, procurando o momento de dar o bote, ele estava acompanhando seus movimentos com os olhos, suspirando ao vê-la com uma blusinha transparente (mostrando um camisete justo por baixo) e bermuda curta. O famoso volume surgiu na calça jeans, mas ele nem se mexeu, torcendo para que ela fosse embora logo, pra que ele pudesse se levantar depois e muito discretamente ir se aliviar no banheiro. Saori tinha outros planos. Parou no punho da rede e embalou de leve:

_ Que calor! Você não está com calor com essa calça jeans?

Seiya abaixou o gibi na hora pra cobrir a “prova do crime”.

_ Um pouco... mas dá pra agüentar.

_ Eu não estou agüentando não... – e Saori abriu mais a blusa, puxando logo em seguida, o movimento empinando os seios, fazendo Seiya passar mal.

_ Que gibi você está lendo? – e num puxão, descobriu o local, Pégaso mal tendo tempo de cobrir com a mão. – Que foi, Seiya, ta passando bem?

_ Acho que não... – gemeu ele

_ Xii, melhor você não passar mal, não, porque os únicos primeiros socorros que eu sei prestar é fazer respiração boca a boca em afogados...- Saori deu uma piscadinha marota.

E graças a nossa ajuda especial, o Seiya não perdeu a deixa! Nossa, essa, sim, foi divina providência:

_ Ah, acho que to me afogando! Não, eu tenho certeza de que estou me afogando... Saori, me ajuda...

Ela riu, debruçou-se em cima dele e o beijou. Logo as bocas se abriram, e além do ar, as línguas passaram de uma boca a outra, dançando eroticamente. Saori abriu a calça jeans, liberando o prisioneiro, fazendo o carcereiro gemer de alívio... Logo sua bermuda também era abaixada, seu camisete voou, os seios esmagados e chupados, o meio de suas pernas devidamente explorado por uns dedinhos curiosos. Seiya colocou as pernas de cada lado da rede, ancorando aquele navio que singrava e rangia e puxou Saori pra cima do mastro principal. Ela se estendeu por cima, qual vela bujarrona e dá-lhe Pégaso! Fez a deusinha reencarnada voar nas asas de um cavalo indomável, numa cavalgada rumo a um prazer sem limites (uau, Seiya ta podendo...^^)

Ao ouvir a rede parar de ranger, a nossa pessoa misteriosa suspirou:

_ Graças, deuses, que eles não caíram! Se não ia perder o clima... Quatro! É sua vez, Hyoga!

Já estava um pouco tarde... A mansão silenciosa, pois todos tinham ido dormir (cansaço por esforço físico... :P). Hyoga adorava essa situação, ficar um pouco sossegado. Por mais que amasse os amigos e tudo, na Sibéria tudo é silencioso, você acaba por se acostumar... Sentou-se na mesa da cozinha, um copo de achocolatado frio em sua frente, um livro na mão, a mente divagando entre um gole e outro... De repente, uma aparição diáfana surgiu pela porta, assustando-o por dois motivos: primeiro, que não esperava ninguém. Depois, porque nunca tinha visto Eire tão bela, tão sensual, como agora, naquela camisola de seda...

_ Oh, você está aí? – disse ela, despreocupada, escondendo um bocejo (falso)- Eu vim fazer uma boquinha escondida, não esperava testemunhas...

_ Desculpe – Hyoga sentiu sua voz lhe trair, enrouquecida. Pigarreou e tentou de novo.- Desculpe! Mas eu prometo me manter em silêncio sobre isso...

_ Ah, que bom. E vai querer quanto pela sua discrição? – brincou a loirinha, abrindo a geladeira, proporcionando um bom ângulo de visão do seu corpo, pelo contraste da luz do refrigerador na sua camisola... Hyoga começou a sentir um calor e perdeu um pouco o raciocínio. – Alexei?

_ Podemos... – balançou a cabeça, a mente num branco total – Podemos tratar de um modo satisfatório para ambos... “Que estou dizendo?”

_ Claro que sim! É o que eu mais espero no momento. – disse ela antes de morder um morango, primeiro lambendo todo a fruta, depois cravando os dentes brancos bem devagarinho, fazendo o Cisne delirar... – Nossa, mas ta ficando quente aqui... – reclamou ela, pegando um cubo de gelo e passando na testa, rolando pela face, pescoço, colo...

Hyoga estava se sentindo como se estivesse dentro do vulcão da Ilha Kanon. Levantou-se de vez (em todos os sentidos) e foi em direção à fonte do seu desconforto... Jogou aquele pedacinho de gelo fora e puxou Eire para um beijo, sussurrando de encontro à sua boca:

_ Posso lhe satisfazer melhor nesse quesito também...

_ Então, mostre-me do que você é capaz, Alexei...

_ Agora mesmo, madame!

Tirando as alças da camisola de Eire dos ombros, deixou que a seda escorregasse entre os corpos, enquanto cobria as partes expostas de pequenos beijos... Antes que caísse dentro do refrigerador, Eire fechou a porta, se encostando nela. Hyoga aproveitou a interrupção breve para despir o calção do pijama, voltando ao seu assalto erótico à feminilidade da garota... Após o primeiro orgasmo, assim que os joelhos dela tremeram, Cisne já a ergueu e desceu em seu membro ansioso pela cobertura aquecida dos músculos internos da loira... Ela apertou-o todo, por fora e por dentro, sentindo o contraste da geladeira fria em suas costas e daquele corpo quente à sua frente... Hyoga se permitiu uma brincadeira erótica, procurando concentrar um pouco de frio em seu membro, ficando ele mesmo deliciado pela descoberta que duplicava o tesão ter um membro gelado dentro de uma vagina quente... Chegaram às vias de fato como um vulcão furioso... Escorregaram para o chão da cozinha, exaustos, mas insatisfeitos. Cisne esperou sua respiração voltar ao normal e suas pernas firmarem-se para erguer a amada no colo e ir para o quarto. Agora que tinham perdido a vergonha inicial, porque não aproveitar?

“Puxa, até eu fiquei surpreendida agora! Bom, prima Atena, missão cumprida! Com todo prazer!” – e Liebe deu uma risadinha, indo de volta pra casa, para os seus próprios cavaleiros... que não tinham nada de tímidos... graças a Zeus...


End file.
